


The Young Milkovich

by sorrowthesparrow



Series: In the case of Michał Aleksy Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Pre Season 1, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was a good kid.<br/>He was kind kid.<br/>He was a considerate kid.<br/>Then his mother died, and all of that was forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Milkovich

The only person that ever truly loved Mickey unconditionally was his mother.

She would make him the sweetest cookies with most, if not all, of the sugar she could find. She would wake up early in the morning and sit next to his bed watching her little Michał with a plate of cookies on her lap.

His mother understood Mickey.

She understood that unlike her other kids, Mickey was the most delicate one.

She understood that he needed more time, more attention, more love.

At dinner, when his father would cause a ruckus, she would hold Mickey close from where she was sitting and tell him that it wasn't his fault.

Mickey was a shy boy.

He loved to give hugs and cried a little too much.

Even though he didn't talk much, he believed that nothing good came out of fighting. Something his mother believed in completely, so when she finally died, that boy died too.

He was killed by his father’s fists.

He was killed by his father’s abusive language that constantly berating him. He was drowned out by harsh voice of his father calling him a ‘pussy’ for crying, for flinching, for existing.

Mickey took comfort in the fact that he still had his books. He still had reading. He still had writing. He could still draw. However, that did not last long either, on his 12th birthday, his drunken father walked into his room, and pissed all over his books.

He never tried to rewrite, redraw, or retrieve his books.  

Eventually Mickey became hard. He became callus, and mean, and unappreciative. These were the things that his father always valued in his brothers, and yet even as he did them, he was always the ‘pussy’.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a series of vignettes depicting Mickey's life spanning from pre-season 1 to the season 5 trailer  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.
> 
> FYI: I just realized I had completely mis-tagged this story. I tagged it with the series tags instead of the story tags. It has been corrected. Sorry about that early readers.


End file.
